


Cerasífera

by ThatGreenBean



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Graphic Description, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGreenBean/pseuds/ThatGreenBean
Summary: Aunque estos dos tengan personalidades que choquen, aunque siempre se lleguen a los nervios, aunque todos piensen "¿Por que ellos dos están juntos?", Kidou siempre estaría allí para Fudou cuando lo necesite.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer fic en Ao3, y en español. Ya tenia tiempo en FF.net y espero traducirlo al ingles

 

El gran peso de su cuerpo, la visión roja y borrosa de momentos y el dolor corporal estaban matando lentamente a Fudou. Río un poco y toco su cabeza.

-No puedo creer que jalarán mi cabello.

Su risa se desvaneció al llegar al elegante complejo de departamentos donde vivía. Suspiro lentamente y vio que la temperatura era bajo cero, lo supo debido a la pequeña nube blanca que salió de su boca. Tosió un poco en su mano y cayeron gotas rojas de su boca en ella.

No quiso tragar, el sabor a metal e insípido de la saliva le causaba nauseas, después de haberlo probado por tanto tiempo desde que peleo con esos tipos que querían buscarle problemas, a él, que estaba tranquilamente paseando, hasta llegar a su hogar. Sólo revolvía su estómago.

_"Tengo que subir... Él está esperando y quizás está preocupado_ " Fudou alzo la mirada al cielo, deseando nunca haber salido, nunca haberle dejado esa nota a Kidou diciéndole que no estaría en casa a su regreso ya que iría a pasear, sólo por el capricho estúpido de estirar las piernas. Miro a su celular, obviando las 5 llamadas perdidas, daban las 1:00 am. Él había salido a las 5:00 pm de su casa y el llegaría a casa a las 7:00pm como lo hacía todas las noches y vería la nota. Ya habían pasado ocho horas desde que Fudou había salido y no había dado señales de vida. Vio al balcón del Pent-house donde vivían, eran las únicas luces encendidas de todo ese edificio de 20 pisos.

Sus manos temblaban y no sabía si era por el dolor y el cansancio, o por los nervios.

Recogió valor falso de quien sabe dónde y entro al lobby, alzo el cuello de su chaqueta negra y el de su suéter tratando de que el guardia no le viera en ese estado, pero Tetsu ya estaba profundamente dormido con sus pies sobre el escritorio de cristal.

Fudou siguió y entro al elevador. Rezo a dioses que hasta él se inventaba para que nadie pensara en salir a dar una vuelta o a comprar leche a la una de la mañana. Llego al piso 20. Camino por el largo pasillo de alfombra roja y paredes doradas, ¿O eran amarillo pollito? Fudou pensó que le habían golpeado tan fuerte que empezó a perder la percepción en la vista. Al final del pasillo estaba el pent-house más grande del edificio, con vista al parque y de fondo una gran montaña que le contrastaba. _"Estos niños ricos pueden costearse fondo de película extranjera"_ fue lo que pensó la primera vez que vio por el gran balcón.

Fudou deseo haber esperado en ese balcón, sentado jugando algún videojuego o leyendo una revista de soccer, hasta leyendo un libro o tomando té viendo al sol ocultarse tras esa montaña, esperando a que Kidou regresara del trabajo, fingiendo ser un lindo amo de casa. 

Saco las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón y las introdujo en el cerrojo, pero su conciencia le ataco y la saco rápidamente. Sintió unos pasos y toco el timbre. A tan sólo un segundo la puerta se abrió mostrando a Kidou, alguien más alto que el por unos miserables 5 centímetros que hacían gran diferencia. El acostumbraba llevar traje o algunas ropas tontas a todos lados pero en ese momento se encontraba sólo con una camisa de vestir blanca fuera de su pantalón y arremangada hasta los codos. Fudou adoraba ver los ojos de Kidou sin esos molestos lentes entre ellos, hoy deseaba que se los hubiera dejado.

-¡¿ Fudou, dónde estabas?! Me tenías... ¡¿Que te paso?!-Dijo Kidou al terminar de abrir la puerta y ver directamente a Fudou. Golpeado, con sangre saliendo de su cabeza, sus labios y su nariz además de los moretones.

-¿No podías dejarte los lentes hoy?... Así verías todo verde y ya.-Intento decir una broma para aliviar el ambiente antes de que se pusiera más tenso. Fudou adoraba y temía los ojos de Kidou, que podían llegar a ser dulces o seductores, dependía de cómo se sintiera el dueño de tales ojos. Y también podían demostrar lujuria e irá extrema. Esta última nunca aparecía a menos que se necesitará. Y Fudou siempre temía que alguna vez esa mirada fuera para él. Pero esta vez mostraban preocupación y confusión.

-¿En qué hueco caíste que tienes que bromear así?-Dijo Kidou aún preocupado.

-En ninguno... ¿Puedo pasar?-Fudou miro a otro lado, al final, siempre le es difícil mantener la mirada contra esos ojos rojos y profundos.

-Claro que puedes pasar, es tu casa-Kidou se apartó y Fudou entro, se quitó lentamente sus zapatos en la entrada y no pensó en ponerse las pantuflas. Al pisar el piso de madera pensó que se desmayaría pero Kidou le sujeto antes de que cayera de cara al piso.

-Vamos a la sala-Dijo Kidou y casi lo arrastraba hasta el sofá. Lo sentó y le dijo que esperara.

Fudou se quitó su chaqueta con dificultad y la soltó en el piso. Intentó arremangar la manga de su suéter pero vio los golpes y las cortadas de los cuchillos lo que hizo que tapara sus brazos aún más. Y sus manos no estaban mejor. Sus nudillos estaban rotos y llenos de sangre, tanto suya como ajena. Al escuchar la voz de Kidou escondió sus manos y miro al piso.

-Anda, muestra tus heridas-Fudou no hizo ningún movimiento, su abundante cabello le tapaba la cara y no dejaba que Kidou supiera lo que el otro pensaba. Kidou se hartó y jalo del hombro a Fudou -Se infectara si no hago nada ahora.

Fudou respiro temblando, cosa que preocupo a Kidou, y luego alzo su cabeza y volteo a ver a Kidou.

-Gracias, ahora no llores si el alcohol arde.

Kidou tenía un botiquín de primeros auxilios del cual saco una pinza con la cual tomo un algodón y lo mojo en alcohol, Fudou tenía su cara viendo hacia Kidou pero sus ojos pegados a la sala del comedor que se encontraba tras el sofá, al otro lado del pasillo que separaba la estancia del comedor. Sólo cuando Kidou puso el algodón en el labio inferior de Fudou, que estaba morado, casi negro en la comisura izquierda Fudou salto y maldijo por el dolor que sintió.

-¡Ten más cuidado!-Grito para luego volver a poner sus ojos en el comedor.

Kidou término con su labio partido, tomo otro algodón, lo empapó de alcohol y empezó con una pequeña cortada en su mejilla.

El silencio reino, y Kidou fue quien decidió hablar.

-¿Me dirás como te hiciste todo esto?

Nervios, decepción de sí mismo, sentimientos alarmantes se reunieron en el pecho de Fudou. No estaba actuando como el mismo ya que no quería mentir, no quería volver a hacer eso, menos a Kidou.

Fudou movió su cara hacia su hombro e intento limpiar con él un poco de la sangre de su boca. Sólo logro regarla en su mejilla. Quizás sería una persona etiquetada como ruda, sin flaqueo en sus sentimientos. Pero todos podemos caer en cualquier momento.

.O.

Kidou noto algo diferente en Fudou desde el momento en que lo vio en la puerta, en ese corto tiempo vio como respiraba con dificultad, las pequeñas manchas oscuras en su suéter, las cortadas de sus manos. No pensó que ese tranquilo día terminaría así.

Él había llegado y leído la nota que estaba sobre la mesa. Además de anunciarle que Fudou saldría por un momento también le decía que la cena estaba guardada en el refrigerador. Kidou se quitó sus lentes, cosa que empezó a hacer cada vez que llegaba a casa desde que Fudou vivía con él. Se quitó su saco, aflojo su corbata y busco su comida. La calentó, agradeció por ella y procedió a comer el curry, la especialidad de Fudou, que se le había guardado. Lo comió pensando en que ese momento era de las pocas veces que él llegaba a comer sólo desde hace ya 2 años cuando Fudou se mudó con él; tambien penso en como la vida de ambos habia cambiado, solo le vino a la mente lo curioso que era como ambos habian madurado, dejando cosas en el pasado.

Término, lavo y guardo los platos, el reloj daba las 8:30pm, allí Kidou empezó a dudar. _“Debe haberse distraído con algo_ " dijo para calmarse a sí mismo. Fue hasta su oficina y empezó a trabajar en diferentes estrategias de juego en su laptop, eso logro distraerle tan fácilmente hasta que sintió la necesidad de agua. Fue hasta la cocina y allí vio el reloj que daba las 11:50pm. Kidou ya tenía el derecho de entrar en pánico. Llamo varias veces al celular de Fudou y todas caían en el contestador. Una hora y media pasaron y Kidou estaba a punto de salir a buscarle cuando sintió el sonido de las llaves en la puerta. Salto del sillón y fue corriendo hasta la puerta, el sonido del timbre le sorprendió pero no dudo en abrir la puerta. Esa primera vista de Fudou le quitó el habla a media frase.

-Akio, mírame y dime que paso. Por favor.

El temblor en los hombros de Fudou se detuvo al escuchar su nombre y volvió con más fuerza, miro a Kidou a los ojos y no pudo evitar que la mirada en sus ojos pasara de neutralidad a decepción.

-…Rompí mi promesa…-Susurro con una sonrisa falsa mientras veía a Kidou y el notaba como su mirada cambiaba a una de rabia.-¡Eso fue lo que paso!

Kidou se sobresaltó ante tal explosión y tomo con cuidado el antebrazo de Fudou quien tembló de dolor, haciendo que Kidou quitara su mano de allí.

-Fudou, ¿Qué hiciste? Sólo dime-Aún con lo que pasaba, Kidou intentó mantener la calma, pero realmente no veía todos los días a Fudou alterado de esa manera, o al menos a estar a punto de eso.

-Yo... Salí con intenciones de estirar las piernas un rato, salí del parque y fui a la zona comercial. Vi que unos 3 tipos empezaron a perseguirme pero no les preste atención así que decidí seguir caminando...

Fudou tomo aire y siguió, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba hablando con dificultad. Quizás esa patada en las costillas le había afectado en los pulmones.

-Ellos terminaron arrinconándome en un callejón. Me moleste, pero intente calmarme. Luego empezaron a insultarme y a intentar asustarme. Cuando notaron que no podían hacer que mi expresión cambiara empezaron a golpearme... Esos malditos me vieron débil. Por eso no pude dejarlo así.

Fudou Akio no podía creer que se había permitido llorar. Tenía pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos a las cuales quería creer que eran culpa del dolor corporal que al final le abandonaron cuando cerró sus ojos y ambas recorrieron una larga línea en cada mejilla, pero su fuerte expresión no cambiaba.-Los golpee Kidou...Tome una barra de metal, me levanté del piso y los golpee. No supieron de donde venía tanta furia de un tipo que sólo podía estar en el piso hace sólo 5 segundos.

Kidou no había cambiado su expresión en ningún momento. Él sabía a qué promesa se refería Fudou.

Hace tiempo, cuando apenas tenían 18 años, Fudou adoraba entrar en peleas. Ambos estudiaban en la misma universidad y de vez en cuando no iba a clases y se perdía por días, ese cambio en el sólo hacían que recordara a Kidou la primera vez que lo conoció. Kidou recuerda como Genda y Sakuma hablaron con él para detener esa conducta en Fudou. Kidou no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Un día de lluvia Fudou había decidido regresar a ese pequeño departamento donde vivía. La lluvia mojaba su corto cabello marrón que había dejado crecer un poco hasta sus orejas, los mechones se imponían entre sus ojos y el camino.

“ _Un maldito paraguas, es lo que necesito_ "

Llego al antiguo edificio, verde olivo y con pedazos de pintura cayendo de la fachada. Subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso dejando un camino de agua tras de él. La puerta de su departamento era lo que más le molestaba, puso la llave, coloco su hombro contra la puerta y la empujo. _“Cambiar esta desgraciada puerta, otra cosa que necesito"_

-Bienvenido.

Fudou no había terminado de entrar cuando esa voz tan suave y familiar había llegado a él. Soltó las llaves en el piso y vio a la mujer que estaba en el sofá.

-...Mama...-Fue lo único que dijo, sintiendo que el aire se le iba en esa simple palabra.

-Fudou, que bueno que regresas-Kidou deslizo la rota puerta que separaba la cocina de la pequeña sala.-Debemos hablar.

-Porque... ¡¿Porque trajiste a mi madre?!-Grito sin poder moverse de su lugar.

-Tienes que controlarte. Genda, Sakuma y yo estamos preocupados por ti. Si yo intentara hablar contigo sólo tratarías de buscar una pelea conmigo.

-Por eso me llamo, Akio- La señora hablo muy calmada y con una sonrisa honesta en su cara-Me preocupe cuando tus cartas dejaron de llegar. Al recibir la llamada de tu amigo pude entender que tenía que venir a verte.

Fudou se mantuvo estático en la entrada sin poder decir nada.

-Yo los dejare hablando.-Kidou paso al lado de Fudou, quien siempre tenía una máscara ruda e indiferente en su cara, ahora actuaba como un pequeño niño asustado. Kidou nunca había sentido tantas ganas de consolar a alguien como las que sintió en ese instante que sus hombros apenas se rozaron.

Kidou cerró la puerta, él sabía que no debía de escuchar nada, pero algo siempre saldría debido a esas paredes tan delgadas. Fudou se sentó junto a su madre, su relación con ella había mejorado mucho desde hace unos años, ella era toda la familia que le quedaba al final. Hablaron de cosas triviales un rato y Fudou no le vio a los ojos hasta que sintió sus delicados dedos en su mejilla.

-Me gusta como se ve tu cabello ahora, te ves como cuando tenías 5 años.

Fudou tomo la mano de su madre y le apretó con fuerza. Ella le sonrió y con su mano libre tomo la mejilla de Akio y le obligó a verla.

-No tienes por qué hacer esto. Tú ya eres fuerte.

Esas simples palabras fueron las que lograron cambiar la cara de Fudou, lentamente sus ojos turquesa se llenaron de pequeñas lágrimas y su expresión paso a una de tristeza.

-Lo...siento-Dijo casi susurrando.

-No tienes que disculparte, no lo volverás a hacer. Me lo estás prometiendo a mí y a tus amigos-Su sonrisa sólo podía calentar el pecho de Fudou. Él se abrazó al abdomen de su madre, ahogando sus silenciosas lágrimas en su vestido azul cielo. Las manos de ella pasaban a través de su mojado y corto cabello, tratando de calmarle. Aunque ella más que nadie sabía que él debía desahogarse.

-Has encontrado a grandes amigos. Sobre todo Kidou-Kun.

Fudou dejo de llorar por un momento y levantó la mirada-…Si, ya lo sé.

Esas palabras, fueron lo único que Kidou escucho, y lo único que necesito para irse tranquilo a su casa.

Kidou entendía porque estaba alterado. Haberle fallado a su madre debía de ser un gran golpe para él. Y aún más cuando fue por un descuido.

-Kidou... Esos malditos imbéciles casi me matan y por eso yo casi los mate a ellos. Después de la barra de metal fui a todo con mis puños. Sólo me detuve cuando mis brazos se cansaron.

Las lágrimas de Fudou aumentaban de a poco y su expresión cambió un poco, mostrando dolor en sus ojos, por la impotencia y el pequeño ardor de las lágrimas entrando en sus cortadas.

Kidou no sabía que decir e intentaba no mostrar ninguna expresión que llegara a perturbar a Fudou más de lo que ya estaba.

Fudou bajo su cabeza e hizo silencio- Dime algo... Por favor, dime algo-Puso sus manos en la camisa de Kidou y apretó con la poca fuerza que quedaban en sus manos.-Si te quedas callado es que me confirmaste que me odias.

Kidou se sorprendió pero no pudo hablar.

-Rompí mi promesa, con Genda y Sakuma… Con mi madre… ¡Y lo peor. Contigo!-La poca fuerza que tenía la empleo en intentar mover a Kidou-No pude abrir la puerta por qué no lo merezco... No debí de haber regresado. ¡Me hubiera quedado en ese callejón a morir!

Kidou tomo una mano de Fudou y la apretó. Fudou vio a los ojos del hombre que le sonreía con algo de melancolía- Entonces, me alegro que hayas regresado.

Con su otra mano limpio las lágrimas de la cara de Fudou- Que bueno que golpeaste a esos tipos. Ellos nunca hubieran podido contra ti.

-¿Qué?- Fudou simplemente estaba confundido.

-Aunque realmente me sorprendió que estuvieras tan preocupado por lo que fuera a pensar yo de ti.

-Porque... ¿No me regañas y me mandas al diablo?

-Como podría hacerle eso a un pobre herido. Además, ¿De todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntos piensas que me voy a molestar por algo como eso?

Fudou no encontraba las palabras con la cual expresar ese sentimiento que no entendía. La mano de Kidou se puso en su cabeza y le jalo, poniéndolo en su pecho.-Estoy feliz de que no te quedarás en ese callejón a morir.

Fudou sólo se abrazó a la cintura de Kidou con fuerza y hundió su cabeza en su abdomen. Ambos estuvieron así un largo rato hasta que Kidou le dijo que deberían de ir a dormir.

-Kidou-Kun...no me puedo levantar-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y su tono de voz había regresado a la normalidad.

Kidou le devolvió la sonrisa-De eso me encargo yo.

Kidou tomo en sus brazos a Fudou quien no esperaba eso y sólo pudo gritarle que dejara de ser un idiota y lo pusiera en el piso. Kidou hizo oídos sordos a todos los gritos hasta que llegaron a la habitación que compartían. Lo sentó en la cama y le dijo que esperara allí. Al regreso de Kidou traía con él un pequeño balde y un paño.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?-Fudou se alejó al ver que Kidou se acercaba.

-Tienes que limpiarte, ¿O quieres ir a dormir así?-Kidou sólo se sentó en el borde mientras que Fudou estaba dentro de la cama, extendió el paño húmedo y vio como él lo rechazo.

-Entonces lo haré yo.

Kidou se acercó a la cara de Fudou quien no chilló en ningún momento y limpio los pocos rastros de sangre que quedaban, dejando sólo las pequeñas cortadas y los moretones.

-Ahora quítate la camisa.

Fudou no se negó, pero al levantar sus brazos sintió el dolor en sus costados.

Kidou soltó el paño y le quitó la camisa con cuidado. Fudou río.

-Por lo general, cuando me desvistes es con otros fines...

Kidou rió un poco y Fudou hablo- Al menos te saque una risa.

En los brazos se veían varias cortadas, lo demás era moretones que sanarían con los días. Tomo el paño y le limpió con cuidado las heridas. Al tocar las costillas, Fudou alejó su cuerpo del paño con una expresión de dolor.

-Si estas tan mal, te puedo llevar al hospital.

-Entre alguna enfermera cualquiera y tú... Te prefiero a ti-Fudou se sintió complacido al ver el ese lindo sonrojo y el sobresaltó en los ojos de Kidou. Eso quitaba un poco el dolor.

Kidou tomo el botiquín de nuevo y desinfecto las cortadas, vendo ambos brazos, los nudillos y el abdomen. Puso un parche en la mejilla derecha de Fudou y una bandita en su cien izquierda.

-Ahora quítate los pantalones, voy a traerte ropa.

-Y una cerveza por favor.

Kidou volteo a la cama desde el armario y le lanzó una camiseta negra suya-Te doy algo mío porque sé que te gusta la ropa grande. Y te regalare calmantes.

Fudou lanzo su pantalón al piso y se puso la camiseta-Amargado.

Kidou vio su camisa, también estaba sucia así que se cambió por una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones de pijama. Salió a la cocina por un vaso de agua y algunos calmantes. Y también unas aspirinas para el dolor de cabeza. Kidou se las merecía.

Regreso y obligo a Fudou a que se acostara y arropo a Fudou.

-Me tratas como un niño.

-Eres un niño, en el cuerpo de un tipo de 24 años.-Kidou se recostó junto a él y apago las luces. Quedando sólo la luz de la luna alumbrando sus caras.

-Mañana iremos al hospital aunque no quieras-Dijo Kidou-Ese dolor no es normal.

Fudou vio a Kidou y se atrevió a preguntarle-¿Enserio no estas molesto?.

-¿Debería?-Respondió con sus ojos cerrados.

-No lo sé-Con la poca fuerza que tenía soplo un mechón de cabello que le molestaba en la nariz.-Yo sigo molesto conmigo.

-No seas tonto, yo estaría molesto si de verdad te hubieras dejado matar.

-Sí, serias capas de regañarme hasta en el ataúd.

Kidou se quedó callado por un momento y preocupo a Fudou.

-Sí, quizás el que yo estuviera regañando a tu cadáver daría algo de gracia a tan triste ocasión. Además de que no harías lo que te digo, como siempre.-Dio su espalda a la pared y vio a Fudou, la luz de la luna se reflejaba en sus ojos haciéndolos ver más brillantes y sorprendentes de lo que ya eran.

-¿Estas insinuando algo?-Fudou movió su cabeza un poco y le dio una sonrisa atrevida pero no tanto como lo usual.

-Sí, insinuó que posiblemente tu cocines y arregles las cosas en casa. Que seas la persona mas testaruda y dura que conozca, pero sigues necesitando de alguien que te cuide-La mano de Kidou aparto un cabello de la cara del otro que se incomodó debido al tacto. Fudou suspiro y tomo de la mano a Kidou. Se quedaron en silencio y Fudou sentía que esos calmantes más el dolor lo iban a desmayar, pero no antes de sentir los labios de Kidou sobre los de suyos.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Una explicación del nombre. Saque el nombre de una flor, la Prunus Cerasifera o Ciruelo de jardín. Según la clasificación de flores de Bach, una lista de flores que sirven para tratar diferentes estados emocionales, la Cerasífera sirve para "Miedo al descontrol mental, a que le abandone la razón, a hacer cosas temibles y horribles, indeseables y perjudiciales, pero que aun así se piensa en ellas y se siente uno impedido a realizarlas." Fudou se preocupaba por romper su promesa y a volver a su antiguo yo, pero eso no le importó a Kidou. Díganme que les pareció mi pequeña historia.


End file.
